Ninjago after skybound a new villain has risen oneshot archive
by wildflower woods
Summary: This is purely for things that I want to go into detail with but cannot post on the roleplay due to the size of the post. will not be updated often. rated T for violence and language. Warning, several of these contain character deaths.


**This series is purely of things I can't say in detail on the roleplay! Characters in this are of no relation to any other characters in my stories**

Multiple images flashed in front of Embers eyes. She saw the world burning, villages frozen in ice, towns flooded and more. Then the images changes to show the ninja, except the visions weren't good. the ninja and their allies always ended up dead.

The bounty crashed into the ground near the temple of fire and Kai and Skylor ran from the wreckage, heading towards the volcano with the belief that Kais element would protect them. Chen was waiting for the pair and his minions wrapped vengestone chains around both and dragged them towards the lip of the volcano. Chen grinned like a maniac as he walked up to Kia and pushed the younger man over the edge. Skylor screamed Kai's name and tried to attack Chen but his minions held her back, the woman could do nothing but watch as her father laughed whilst her boyfriend plunged to his death.

They dragged Nya kicking and screaming towards the pool. She had been captured in battle along with Jay. She resisted as the giant vengestone weights were tied to her legs. She looked up at the viewing platform to see Lakes mother. Of course she was their. She dealt with nearly all of the ninja personally. There was a giant splash as Nya was pushed in and whilst the girl sunk to the bottom there was one thought in her head. _How did this all go so wrong?_ Not even Nya can hold her breath for long.

The plane went up and up. Jay was near the door, every inch of his body covered in vengestone chains. The blue ninja had escaped before and they weren't taking any chances. jay gulped as the door was opened. Looking out he couldn't even see the ground. Seilana was a bitch. She loved killing an elemental with their own element. jay closed his eyes as he felt a hand on his back. He knew what was coming. The ground disappeared beneath him as he started falling, at least he had been able to say goodbye to Nya first. fifty thousand feet was a long way to fall. Landing on water generally hurt after falling that far.

Cole trudged along, trying to stay as far behind the guards on horseback dragging him along as possible. Big mistake. Cole looked up as he heard the sound of an avalanche. the vengestone chains went slack as the guards dropped them and galloped off. there wasn't enough time to move before the earth came crashing down on top of Cole. The earth itself didn't hurt him, it as the water that followed the avalanche and slipped in through the cracks in the rocks that did.

Of Zane nothing much remained. Only a few spare pieces of metal and, of course, his powersource which sat on display in the throne room.

Skylor sighed as she heard the trumpets. After being dragged away from the volcano she had been put into the arena. So far she had survived, but she wasn't sure how long that would last. Skylor looked up at her latest opponent and stumbled back in shock. Her opponent was someone she hadn't expected to see again. The pair fought until Skylor made a mistake. her opponents sword pierced her gut. "I thought you were one of us Em" She whispered before her thoughts flew to Kai and the others and her spirit sailed to join them.

Morro stood on the edge of the pier. he knew he was going to die today for the third time. The ghost waited on the edge fully expecting someone to come along and push him in. What he didn't expect was the person to push him. Morro fell and one word slipped from his lips before he hit the water. "Ember?"

Lloyd and Yuelia looked at each other before Lloyd spoke to the girl who had dragged them up there "Why are you dong this Ember?" The girl said nothing as she grabbed the chains that trailed from lloyds wrists and attached them to a ring sticking up from the ground. "What do you have against us?" Yuelia asked as Ember did the same with her chains. Ember said nothing but waved at them as she left the pair in the frozen wastelands.

Ember didn't see anyone else, but she did see herself, and yet at the same time it was someone else entirely. Her bright blue eyes were blood red. The hair that was once light brown and braided hung black around her face, the ends coated in blood. the plasma that floated above her hands crackled with dark energy, looking deep purple instead of the usual orange. But that wasn't what scared Ember the most. What scared her the most was the body that lay at her feet. Keres. her sister didn't look too good, blood flowed in a torrent from her cracked skull, and she was covered in cuts, scares and dried blood.

Several windows opened around the Dark Ember, each showing the death of a different ninja. Kai burnt to death, Nya drowning, Jay crashing into the water from fifty thousand feet, the water rushing in through the cracks and hitting Cole, Zane being pulled apart, Her own sword plunging into Skylor, Morro hitting the water and Lloyd and Yuelia frozen to death. The evil girl surveyed all the images and laughed.


End file.
